We go Together Like Granola and Rice Pudding
by practicalamanda
Summary: As promised, here is the Moon Shadow 4/20 one shot. Takes Place one year post the story's end not the epilogue . Warnings for you guessed it...drug use. I think it can probably be read on its own.


**As promised, here is the Moon Shadow 4/20 one shot. Takes Place one year post the story's end (not the epilogue). Warnings for you guessed it...drug use. I think it can probably be read on its own.**

**Pardon the cheesy ending. It had to be done. **

Kurt ambled into the kitchen that morning a bit confused. A few months ago, Kurt had moved into Sweat Gum with Blaine and was used to them walking down to the main house together, but when his alarm went off that morning, Blaine was already gone. He didn't have to wonder where he was for too long because the second he came close enough to the house he could hear Blaine's voice.

"_...thinking that I'm incapable of taking on the duty of making you interchangeable. The thought is sensational, it's perfect bliss. I'm ready to take the milky way to your hershey's kiss," _Blaine's voice came blaring out of the kitchen and into Kurt's ears.

"Oh good, he's rapping again," Kurt mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes fondly at his boyfriend's antics. Once Kurt got closer and started to smell a familiar sticky scent emanating from the house as well, his interest was piqued just that much more. "This should be interesting."

Kurt slipped into the kitchen unnoticed as Blaine was bent over, tending to the pets, still belting out the Dream as if the song was featuring Blaine Anderson instead of Ludacris. Kurt followed the source of the smell to a double boiler on the stove that contained an odd, murky substance. "Uh...Blaine," Kurt said, attracting the man's attention to him for the first time, "you know I generally appreciate your many talents in the kitchen, but what the hell is this?"

Blaine laughed lowly and then come over to curl his arm around Kurt's waist, "you may not have noticed, but tomorrow's four twenty," Blaine said, eliciting a familiar look of fond exasperation/confusion, that Kurt was so good at. "I'm going to make brownies for us, but I have to extract the THC and infuse it into the butter first."

Kurt took a second look inside the bowl, recognizing the substance as simply weed and melted butter for the first time. Kurt had smoked a fair amount during his time at Moon Shadow, mostly in the summer when the days were long and blissfully void of responsibility. They usually didn't indulge too much, just enough to heighten their every day experience and increase their wonderment of the world around, if only for a few hours. The exception being, of course, that weekend when Patrick (Carol and Johnny's real son, or _other _son the man had insisted on saying) came to visit for a week and the three of them plus Zippy and Simon had spent an entire night in a blunt-induced haze, staring up at the stars and contemplating how insignificant they were. Blaine had dabbed honey on the outer leaves so that the flavor lingered on their lips after each draw. Kurt remembered wondering if he would ever be able to disassociate the sweet flavor with the heady fog that was surrounding him that night. In all that time, however, he's never had edibles and he was not regretting that decision as he stared skeptically into the concoction.

"And I'm supposed to um...consume this?" Kurt said, turning his skeptical look directly on Blaine.

Blaine let out another laugh, "Well, I mean, I'm going to strain out all the leaves and stuff so that it's just the butter. Trust me, by the time I'm done you'll barely be able to taste it."

Kurt didn't look particularly convinced, but he gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek anyway and continued about his morning routine. "And how do Carole and Johnny feel about you using the kitchen for your illicit baking?" Kurt asked as he cut up some fruit for breakfast.

"They don't mind, as long as I save some for them."

0000000000

Kurt hadn't thought much about what would be in store for him the next day. He had lessons to teach and a whole day of classes to prepare for on Friday. Parents from the surrounding towns had heard about his private lessons and started sending their kids to him. Kurt now had about ten private students a week in addition to the commune kids. He was expecting some sort of revelry to happen at night, maybe after dinner, he was not expecting to be nudged awake by a sleep mussed Blaine in the wee hours of the morning.

"Unless there's a fire or you're severely injured, you better stop poking me or I'll do the injuring myself," Kurt grumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"No, come on, Kurt, wake up," Blaine said rubbing a firm hand up and down Kurt's arm. "I spared you the tradition your first year here, not this time."

"Is it national irritate your loved ones day? Because if it is, you're doing an amazing job," Kurt said swatting Blaine's hand away and burrowing further into the pillow.

"I'm going to go get the stuff and when I get back you have to wake up for real," Blaine said slipping out from under the covers and walking up Sweet Gum's spiral stair case.

As disgruntled as Kurt was at being jarred awake by his insane boyfriend, he was even more displeased at the missing warmth once Blaine had gotten out of bed, "Blaaaiiiiiinneeeeee," he practically wined, "come back!" Kurt finally managed to wrench one of his eyes open and look at the clock. "Great, four eighteen in the morning, perfect time to be out and about," Kurt mumbled into the pillow.

A few seconds later Blaine slipped back under the covers and leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear, "ready to ring in four twenty with some crazy pot dreams?" Kurt turned suddenly to face Blaine, squinting his sleepy eyes at the man who was clutching a tightly rolled join in his hand. "You'll be totally sober by the time school starts and besides, like I said, it's tradition."

Kurt, who was realizing slowly that Blaine was not going to let him just go back to sleep shifted himself up in the bed and nodded slowly, too tired to react much more. He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and mumbled, "as long as we can go right back to sleep when we're done."

Blaine agreed and they made short work of the joint, passing it silently between the. The flame had barely grazed he edge of the filter when Kurt's eyes started to droop again, the sleepiness he was already experiencing mixing with the marijuana to make it nearly impossible for Kurt to stay awake. This time Blaine didn't stop him. He just put out the join on a plate on their bedside table and snuggled back under the covers, just as ready to get a few more hours of sleep.

When their alarm went off later that morning and Kurt woke up for the second time Kurt realized that Blaine was right on two counts. One, he was definitely sober again and two he definitely had some crazy pot dreams.

0000000000

Kurt made it through the rest of the day without Blaine nudging him into anymore "holiday activities" until he visited the man in his studio, like he usually did on Friday afternoons. When he got up there he saw that Blaine had been busy. The table that was usually at the center of the room had been pushed to the side and in its stead was Blaine's tent that they used for overnight stays at craft fairs. When he poked his head inside he saw Blaine lying on a mountain of pillows and blankets reading a well worn copy of _the Hobbit_. Next to him there was a picnic basket with a pan of brownies perched on top. "getting some reading in I see?" Kurt laughed as he crawled in to lie down beside Blaine.

"Something like that," Blaine said, putting the book aside and running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You ready to sample my baking?" Blaine said, moving to pull the saran wrap off of the brownie pan, "I even put some mint extract in like you always do with your brownies."

"Hmmm...how thoughtful of you," Kurt said reaching up to give Blaine a kiss on the lips. "And yes, I suppose now's as good a time as any. What's with the tent—another tradition?"

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, "Nope this is new. I thought it could be our own tradition." Despite the goofy circumstances, Kurt's heart fluttered at the suggestion that Blaine saw a future with him. They talked about it frequently. He knew they were solid, but it was always nice to have things confirmed.

Blaine handed him a piece of the brownie, "Here start with half. After thirty minutes, decide if you want more or not. It's not a perfect science, it's impossible to know exactly how they'll hit you."

Kurt took his first bite. He was surprised at the flavor. Blaine was right, he could only taste a faint hint of marijuana. The smell was much more potent than the taste and the flavors of the pot and the mint were combining to make a pleasant, almost fruity flavor. "Not bad, Anderson," Kurt said, popping the last bite in his mouth and snuggling back down next to Blaine.

Blaine shifted down as well so that Kurt could lay on his chest, "and now, we wait."

0000000000

"Seriously though, follow me on this one," Kurt began. They had both had another whole brownie and after two hours, the effects were in full force. "Compared to the amount of knowledge there is to know, in the _whole universe_, we as humans comparatively know nothing! I mean, think about it. The amount we know is statistically insignificant."

"I know. It's crazy," Blaine agreed readily. "It's like, we're on this constant quest for more and more knowledge, but it can never end. It will _never end_. There will always be more to know. It's crazy, but sort of refreshing...somehow? Like, we never have to worry about getting bored because there's always more to know."

Kurt hummed his agreement. A few minutes of silence passed over the two men as they lost themselves in thought and the cozy feeling of being close to each other, sharing the experience of being high. "I'm hungry," Kurt said suddenly and Blaine laughed at his sudden outburst, but he couldn't deny that he was feeling a bit peckish himself.

Blaine sat up and pulled the picnic basket towards them, emptying out its contents. "Let's see. We have granola, leftover meatballs from last night, and some rice pudding I made after you left for class this morning."

Kurt took out one of the bowls and poured himself some granola before spooning some of the pudding over the entire thing. "Voila, it's like granola and yogurt, only better!"

Blaine planted a wet smacking kiss on Kurt's cheek that left the other man giggling, "You're a genius—a genius I tell you!" Blaine cried dramatically, pouring himself a bowl of the same thing.

0000000000

A few hours later the sun was going down and Kurt was starting the feel the first prickles of sobriety creeping into his brain. He knew he probably wouldn't feel totally with it again until the next morning, but he was no longer immobilized with the crazy effects of the edible, ready to reach the meta-high stage where he was able to analyze the changes occurring in his brain. He looked fondly at the man next to him, who was snoozing lightly under one of the many blankets. Kurt found himself remembering something the Blaine had told him a long time ago, when they had first started dating.

"_I know it's not conventional...but I think marijuana has taught me a lot about the world and the power of my own brain."_ Kurt could honestly say, he knew what Blaine meant, now. Beyond the sort of kooky, metaphysical conversations he and Blaine were prone to having when under the influence, Kurt felt there was something essentialistic in the feeling. Like, for a few hours everything else was stripped away and they were just Kurt and Blaine, two men who loved each other with their whole hearts.

When the two finally made their way down to Sweet Gum to fall asleep in their own bed instead of a tent, Kurt had one last though before drifting off to sleep: I'm going to be with this man for the rest of my life.


End file.
